10 Months
by SakuraUchiha93
Summary: High school is supposed to be the best time of your life right? Suddenly you're diagnosed with an incurable disease and why is the new kid always looking at you? SasuxSaku
1. Sakura's pain

**Ok new fic!-hopefully you're excited-it's angst and tragedy just so you know.**

**Disclaimer:sigh**

**My B-day is the last of this month so YAY!! And I finallyyyyyyy read Twilight...next New Moon.**

* * *

She couldn't. She couldn't make friends, she couldn't have fun, and she could never be the same. She knew that if she had bonds she would have to break them or else saying goodbye would be too difficult. Because know she only had 10 months, and in her opinion 10 months weren't enough.

* * *

_First Month_

Sakura arrived at school, she could see all the kids getting out of their cars and saying goodbye to her parents. She couldn't smile like they could, because she had no reason to smile. This summer was the worst of her life, probably the last too. She hadn't talked to her friends at all and planned to keep it that way, they didn't need to know. Sakura was in her junior year and wanted to be a doctor in the future, but now that dream was gone forever.

"Hey Sakura." She heard someone say her name but made no heed to answer them. She just kept on walking, eager to get to her next class. She would have to start a new life, what was left of it anyways. She couldn't have friends, smile or laugh like she used to, she couldn't hang with her friends anymore.

Sakura entered her classroom, she was relieved to see that none of her friends were there; it would be too hard to look at their faces. She just wished she could avoid them all day. She never noticed when someone sat in the desk next to her; she figured it was a new student.  
She was too caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear when he asked her for an eraser, she nodded and gave it to the person, not daring to look them in the eyed scared that she might form a new bond.

The person handed back the eraser, probably used it to correct some doodles on their notebook. Just then their teacher arrived.

"Good morning class, my name is Kurenai Sorimachi. Since this is the first day of class there won't be any homework"-the class cheered-"however tomorrow we get started on assignments"-the class groaned. She told them that they could just get to know each other since it was the first day of school. Sakura cursed inwardly.

"What's your name?" asked someone beside her, the person who asked for the eraser. She didn't turn to look at them but answered anyways, she had created a curtain between them with her hair.

"Sakura Haruno" she muttered loud enough for the person to hear her.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" said the person. She nodded in acknowledgment. The person, also known as Sasuke didn't say more until the end of the period.

Sakura headed quickly to her next class, trying to avoid everyone. When she arrived at her class she groaned. Ino and Naruto were their, waving at her.

"Hey Sakura-chan, why didn't you answer me when I called you this morning?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't hear you" lied Sakura.

"So, what did you do this summer?" asked Ino, very happily. They hadn't seen each other cuz their families had left for vacation to different countries.

"Nothing much" she said very quietly.

"What happened Sakura-chan, why are you so quiet?" asked Naruto, concerned.

"Nothing, my head hurts. Please just don't talk to me for the rest of the day." She pleaded.

Naruto and Ino looked at each other. They just turned their heads around and left Sakura alone.

The rest of the day went pretty well, she avoided her friends by telling them that her head hurt.

At the end of the school day Sakura headed out and found her brother waiting for her at the parking lot. She got into the car.

"Did someone find out?" he asked with no expression. She shook her head.

"Are you sure you want to keep it a secret?" he asked again.

"I'm sure" she replied. Unconsciously a tear rolled down her cheek, these were going to be the worst 10 months of her life.

They arrived at home, only to be greeted by no one. Everyone else was out of the house. Her brother shook his head in disapproval. Sakura just shrugged. She had 3 brothers and 2 sisters, their parents had died about 2 years ago and they were left with all their money and properties. The oldest of them was 21 so they didn't have to go to foster care or stuff like that. Sakura entered her home and went straight to bed; there was nothing else to do, but hope for a better future which would never come.

* * *

**So should I continue??  
REVIEW!!...if u want 2 know more about the story just pm me. I'll try 2 answer any questions.**


	2. Assignment

**chap 2...still trying to figure out a disease, i don't want to use one that already exists just in case...nut i have a few in mind, just have to come up with a name :P**

**Disclaimer:...**

* * *

Sakura woke up the next day; she took a shower and went down to have breakfast. When she arrived at the kitchen no one was there but there was a letter on the table.

_Sakura,_

_Sorry we had to leave so early in the morning, breakfast is in the microwave. We won't be home after school so be sure to take your car._

_Take care._

Sakura heated her food and ate. She took her car and left for school, she arrived very early so the parking lot was empty and she could park wherever she wanted. She chose to park near the entrance of the school so she could leave right away after school.

Sakura went into her classroom and sat down in the same place as yesterday. She started drawing random stuff in her notebook until she felt someone else in the room. She chose to ignore the person. Said person sat down next to her, probably the new kid. What was his name, Sasuke?

She could feel him looking at her; she had created the little curtain with her hair again.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked slightly irritated.

"No reason" said the person.

"Well I would appreciate it if you would stop" she said. He left it at that and turned to face the board. After some minutes more and more students started coming in and taking their seats.

Kurenai entered the classroom.

"Ok, I told you yesterday that we were going to start assignments today. It is a partner assignment and I will be choosing your partners." Kurenai said. The class groaned.

"Your partner will be whoever is sitting at your right" she said. Sakura had a window seat so that would mean that her partner was this Sasuke person.

After everyone had found their partners, not that it was hard, Kurenai begun explaining the assignment. Sakura was barely paying any attention but had managed to catch every detail. The bell rang.

"When do you want to start?" said a voice beside her as she was exiting the room.

"Excuse me?" she said. Sasuke looked at her like she had 2 heads.

"The assignment" he stated. Sakura nodded.

"How about your house?" he asked her. Sakura thought about it and shook her head.

"Let's do it at yours." Sasuke nodded.

The day went by….Sakura had managed to ignore her friends without raising any suspicion. She and Sasuke had agreed to start the assignment that day; well it wasn't really an assignment. More like a way to get to know each other because the pairs would be project partners for the rest of the year. It was just a way to socialize; they had to write information about the other person.

* * *

At Sasuke's house:

Sasuke and Sakura were in the living room. They had been given a questionnaire regarding the other person.

It was like:

Full name:

Age:

Birthday:

Parent's name:

Siblings:

Pets:

Hometown:

And a bunch of other questions. Sasuke started first. He already knew her full name so he wrote it down.

"Age and birthday?" he asked her.

"16, March 28" she responded. Then she asked him. She found out that his b-day was on July 23 and that he was a year older **(I have this thing about guys being older than girls….and yes, I know that in the anime Sakura is older.)**

"What about your parents?" asked Sakura.

"Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, they're on a business trip. You?" he said.

"Sen and Hikari Haruno, died 2 years ago" she said with no emotion. Sasuke nodded as if to say 'I'm sorry'.

"How about siblings?" he asked.

"3 brothers and 2 sisters" she said remembering how they were ignoring her for the last 2 months, except Sen…the one who picked her up.

"I had a brother named Itachi, he died from a disease 3 years ago" he said. Sakura felt sick when she heard this, she needed to get away. She got up very quickly and headed for the door, not before telling Sasuke that she forgot she had to do something.

Sakura went home; she was feeling okay until Sasuke brought up his brother and how he died from a disease. She wasn't expecting anyone to be home and she was right. She headed to her room and went straight to sleep.

* * *

**sorry for the short chaps...RxR!!, thx for reviewing!**


	3. Movie night!

Hey pplz, I'm so happy. I'm buying the Twilight books one by one...with my money -.-  
anyways...I love edward and alice, they're so awesome. My b-day is this sunday, yay!  
I got accepted into this like kinda school for rich people though no one there is rich lmao, well not the people I know, actually they do live pretty good...anyways. What made me laugh was that the school is kinda like Hogwarts from Harry Potter, it has houses, you know like Griffindor and Slitherin, 4 houses to be exact...I still don't know which one I'm in but I hope it's like the Griffindor of the real world :P

**Discalimer: Kanashi mo no mukoe...anyways, sry I like that song.**

* * *

Sakura went to school; she entered her class and saw Sasuke there. He was at his usual seat, beside her seat. He nodded his head at her as to say 'good morning'. She nodded back.

Sakura went to her seat end took out her ipod nano.

"So when do you want to finish the assignment?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Today at the library after school" he answered. Sakura agreed.

She was listening to Cassis by the GazettE on her ipod as she closed her eyes to rest before the rest of the students came in. Sasuke would keep interrupting her though.

"Why did you leave so soon that day when we were at my house?" he asked her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I told you, I had something to do" she said getting annoyed that this person she barely knew that well was asking her questions. Sasuke left it at that. The rest of the class went by well, thankfully Ino and Naruto were absent for Kami knows what reason.

It was already after school and Sasuke and Sakura met at the library. They kept asking each other questions until Sakura accidentally dropped her eraser, she and Sasuke bent down to get it at the same time and their hands made contact. Sakura quickly brought her hand to hold it against her chest; she winced as though she was in pain. Sasuke looked at her weird and gave her the eraser. She thanked him. Sasuke and Sakura finished their assignment and went their ways. Sasuke had offered Sakura a ride but she said her brother was going to pick her up.

* * *

Sen was at the parking lot waiting for Sakura; she got in and closed the door. Sen noticed that her hand was getting red.

"Why is your hand red?" he asked her.

"I accidentally made contact with someone" she said. Sen smirked.

"Accidentally" he repeated with the smirk on his face, Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"You should be more careful" he said now with a totally different face, a serious face. She nodded.

"Sakura I'm serious, what will you do when people start noticing that you react to contact?" he said.

"Well then I'm in deep trouble" she said.

"Sakura" he said sternly.

"Ok, I don't know. I'll think of something eventually" she said. He shook his head disapprovingly.

"You're a lot more talkative today, why is that? Is it because of the person which you 'accidentally' made contact with?" he said with a smirk.

"Shuddup, I'm just happier today ok" she said. He smiled.

"That's good" he said. They got home and went in. Sakura was going up the stairs.

"Good night" Sen said before she got upstairs. Sakura looked at him weird.

"What are you talking about? Today is our movie night, isn't it? I'm not going to sleep" she said.

Sen looked surprised with a hint of happy. Sakura hadn't seen a movie with him in the last 2 months. She changed her clothes and went into the living room with Sen after her. They picked out a movie. It was comedy. Sakura laughed throughout the whole movie and it made Sen happy, happy to hear her laugh again. Maybe it wasn't all bad, sure she was sick but Sen promised to himself that in those 10 months left he would make her happy and be laughuing every day if it was possible.

* * *

**Hn...it looked longer when I was typing it, lmao I sound like Sas-gay with hn, I actually use it when talking to people 0.o  
Review!**

**Say no to drugs kids :B**


	4. Saichiro and Sasuke?

**I was bored so I updated earlier...I LOVE TWILIGHT!!, sry just had to write that.  
Disclaimer: Ok, i'll write it for once...I do- Hey! look, it's an evil monkey!**

* * *

The first week of school went by fast, it was already Saturday and Sakura was sitting on her bed doing her homework so she could be free on Sunday. The rest of her family was doing groceries...yeah it took all 5 of them. She had agreed to Ino and Naruto coming by to say hi, even though she didn't want to see them she still missed them. The doorbell rang; she figured it was Ino and Naruto. That's why she was surprised to see Sasuke there.

"Um, hello...what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, I didn't know you lived here. I came by to see Saichiro" said Sasuke. Saichiro was another brother of Sakura.

"Oh, he's not here right now. How do you 2 know each other?" she asked him again.

"He was a friend of Itachi" said Sasuke. Sakura understood.

"Oh, I think he'll be back in 10 minutes. Do you want to wait?" Sakura asked him.

"No, I just came by to drop off something. I'll leave it with you" he told her. Sasuke handed her a box, it wasn't that heavy but it was still big.

"Ok, I'll give it to him" she said grabbing the box. Sasuke thanked her and left. Sakura couldn't resist her curiosity and opened the box; she was surprised to see a photo album. Inside were a bunch of pictures of Saichiro and a guy, who looked a lot like Sasuke. After thinking a bit she came to realize that this must've been Itachi. He looked so serious and he had 2 scars across his cheeks. Sakura noticed that he was very handsome and looked like an older version of Sasuke.

She set the box down on the kitchen counter and went back to her room. She had received a text on her cell phone.

_'sorry sak, me and Naruto won't be able to make it  
Ino'_

Sakura shrugged; at least she wouldn't have to face them. She heard the door open and went to see who it was. Her siblings had arrived with the groceries and some school supplies that they needed, they all went to a different school then Sakura, except Sen who was the oldest and had finished high school.

Sakura said hi to them, well mostly Sen. She didn't really talk to anybody else because they were ignoring her for the last 2 months. Sakura told Saichiro about the box, he nodded and headed toward the kitchen without looking at her. She was used to it.

The rest of the day went by fast; she had finished her homework, arranged the groceries in the kitchen cabinets and fridge and done the laundry. She was tired and bored so she decided that she was going to sleep early.

Sakura was sleeping peacefully until she heard some shouts from downstairs; she got up and headed toward the living room very quietly trying not to attract attention to her.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you!" she heard someone shout, she recognized the voice as Sen. He was scolding the rest but she didn't know what about.

"Is she like contagious or something" now she knew what he was yelling about.

"Sakura loves you all very much and you just turn your backs on her when she needs you the most, what has she ever done to you!!" she now started to cry silent tears and continued listening. She could hear someone sobbing, it was her sisters. She positioned herself so that she could see them through a mirror on the wall.

"I'm sorry!!" yelled on of her sisters. Her name is Sayuri.

"What are you apologizing to me for! It's Sakura you should beg for forgiveness to!" Sen said.

"It's just that…..I can't look at her. I wish this would've never happened. I love Sakura with all my heart but it hurts to look at her. Knowing that in some time from now she won't be with us and I can't bear to know that!" Sayuri was now crying frantically. The rest of them were also crying.  
Sakura had to hold her hand up to her mouth to prevent from sobbing. She buried her head in her knees as she continued to listen to what they had to say.

"Don't you think it would be better to enjoy the time we have left with her than to ignore her" said Sen now a little bit more calm. They looked at each other.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to enjoy my time with Sakura" said Akira, Sakura's other brother, as he wiped his tears away. They all nodded dumbly. Sakura was crying but had a smile on her face, at least now she knew the reason as to why they were ignoring her. She got up and headed to her room. Maybe she could sleep peacefully tonight.

* * *

**Yawn...Review! or else the evil monkey will get you...not kidding --  
I know ur there...might as well review...  
TWILIGHT!!, ok i'll stop now**


	5. Cemetery

**Yay! I'm updating faster becuase school is gonna start soon :(  
Disclaimer: I don--nope I just can't say it :P**

* * *

Sakura did sleep better, she felt like a heavy burden had been lifted of her shoulders. She headed down to see everyone standing in front of the kitchen counter, she looked at them suspiciously. She heard someone whisper 'now'. Before she realized what was happening she found herself on the floor, her siblings were hugging her. Keep in mind that they were very careful not to hurt her. They all started laughing, immediately they started apologizing about ignoring her and she told them it was okay.

"C'mon, we have to leave" said Sayuri.

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura.

"To school" replied Sayuri.

"School! But its Sunday" said Sakura. Sayuri smiled.

"We're going to _our_ school. We're gonna transfer to your school" said Akira with a smile. Sakura brightened up.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" she said eagerly as the headed for the door. Her siblings made the transfer and after that headed for the cemetery.

* * *

They were going to 'visit' their parents. They went through several tombstones until they reached the one they were looking for. They stood in silence around it, none of them said anything. Sakura was thinking about her parents when she noticed someone in the distance, the person looked strangely familiar. It was Sasuke. She widened her eyes in surprise.  
Sakura started to make her way towards him, not noticing the strange looks her siblings were giving her. When she finally reached him she saw him with his head down and his bangs covering his face.

"Sasuke" she said, more like whispered. If he heard her he didn't show it. She turned to look at the grave stone. It had imprinted:

_Itachi Uchiha  
Loving Son and Brother_

_1983-2005_

Sakura remembered that Sasuke had told her that he had a brother named Itachi.  
'He must be visiting his brother' Sakura thought. Sakura had a white rose in her hand; she was going to use it for her parents but decided to leave it for Itachi. She placed the rose on the ground and turned to leave. From the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke place a rose as well, that surprised her. She hadn't seen him with a rose in his hand.

She went back to her family and they left the cemetery.

"Sakura, who was that?" asked Mina, her other sister. Sayuri and Saichiro were twins. They were seniors and Mina was the youngest, sophomore. Akira had failed and was repeating his senior year. Sen had graduated from university.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha, he is in my class. I think he was here for his brother" she said. They rode in silence until Sen smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" asked Saichiro. Sakura had a feeling that she knew what this was about.

"Sakura is he the one that held your hand?" he asked. They all turned to her with smirks/grins/smiles. Sakura flushed.

"He did not hold my hand, we just made contact accidentally trying to pick up my eraser from the ground" she protested. She wasn't flushing but her cheeks were still red.

"Right and I have a Mercedes" Sen said. They all sweat dropped.

"Um, you do have a Mercedes" said one of them.

"Well I'm not driving it right now" he said. They sweat dropped again. The rest of the ride consisted of Sakura's sisters asking her about Sasuke and her brothers being overly protective, except Sen who found this all amusing.

"Kakashi-san is coming by next weekend" Sen said changing the subject to give Sakura some piece. They all smiled smiles that reached their faces. Kakashi was an old fried of the family and had checked up on them twice a month after their parents died to see how they were doing.

They got home and continued talking about Kakashi and what they were going to do with him the next weekend. Sakura was caught in the conversation that she had forgotten how miserable Sasuke look at the cemetery; she would try to cheer him up the next day.

* * *

Sakura was catching a ride with her siblings since they all went to the same school now. Sakura was giving them heads up about the teachers and who to avoid, who liked what and whatever. They arrived at the same time as other students; Sakura was used to arriving earlier than everybody else. Mostly because of parking, kind of like the trouble they were having right now.

When they finally found a spot they entered the school building. Sakura wanted to see how Sasuke was doing but was disappointed when he wasn't there. Today Sakura didn't try to ignore her friends, and they were pleased with that. After school Sakura told her siblings that she would take the bus home, she had something to do first.

Sakura arrived at Sasuke's house, she rand the doorbell 3 times before someone answered. It was Sasuke, he looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes and his lips were white. She noticed that his eyes were red, probably from crying she figured.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hn, what are you doing here?" he said.

"I brought today's homework" she said handing him the package of paper. He took and was about to close the door when Sakura stopped him. He looked at her annoyed.

"Sasuke, I just wanted to tell you that if you ever have a problem or want to talk to someone you know you have me" she said with a reassuring smile. Sasuke's eyes had somewhat softened, but then they turned hard again.

"It's getting late, you should go know" he said with no emotion. Sakura nodded and headed home. After Sasuke closed the door he went to the living room and left his homework there, he was heading to his room when he gave a glance to the white rose, the white rose that Sakura had placed on Itachi's grave. Sasuke had brought it with him, he gave it a last glance before he headed to his room.

* * *

**Don't ask why Sasuke brought the rose home, he's just wierd like that :P**

**Sasuke: I heard that!**

Anyways...REVIEW!!


	6. Terrible news

**I edited this chap so yeah.....**

* * *

He couldn't believe this was happening to him, Sasuke was standing in the middle of the living room. It was Monday night; Sakura had come over a few hours before to hand him his homework.

Why has this happened to him? He didn't deserve this, he was the type that studied, the type that had good grades, and things like this didn't happen to him.

* * *

Flashback

Sasuke had headed upstairs after Sakura had left, he still didn't feel well enough to do his homework so he decided he was going to keep sleeping and then do his homework.

Sasuke was having a dream, more like memories. He was having memories of him and Itachi when they were younger. He was having pleasant memories when suddenly this annoying ring kept ringing in the back; he realized it was the phone. Sasuke was now fully awake; he had a phone in his room so he picked it up.

"Uchiha residence" said Sasuke with a hoarse voice.

"Yes, may I speak to Sasuke Uchiha" said the stranger.

"You are" he replied coldly.

"Oh, well. Mr. Sasuke I have some terrible news that I must inform to you." Sasuke waited.

"Your parents were killed in a plane accident this morning. Their bodies will be frozen so that they are able to be sent." Sasuke's whole body and world froze. This was not the news he was expecting. He dropped the phone to the ground and headed out the door.

* * *

Sakura was having a bad dream, actually it was memories. She was remembering when her and her siblings had gotten the bad news that they were now orphans. She couldn't keep sleeping, she woke up and went to get a glass of water, she felt her pillow wet and realized that she had been crying. After she got the glass of water she wasn't ready to go to bed yet when the bell rang.

'Who could it be at this hour' she thought, it was 3 in the morning. She opened the door before the noise any of her brothers and sisters. When she opened the door she didn't even have time to gasp because Sasuke was enveloping her in a tight hug. She tried to back away but Sasuke wouldn't let her go and that's when she noticed that he was crying.

She felt sympathy for him and returned the hug.

"Sasuke" whispered Sakura, "what happened?"

"They're gone" he whispered back through his tears.

"Who's gone" she tried again.

"Everyone" he said before he collapsed on her.

Just then Sen came down the stairs.

"Sakura, what's going on? What's he doing here?" he said.

"Help me get him on my bed" she said ignoring his questions. Sen obeyed. They took Sasuke to Sakura's room and laid him on her bed. Sakura sat beside him but it didn't seem like he was going to wake up anytime soon. Sen stood by the door.

"Do you want me to bring water in case he wakes up?" asked Sen. Sakura nodded without taking her eyes off Sasuke.

"Sasuke" she sobbed. "I'll always be here for you" she said laying down on his chest.

* * *

**So I thought this was better**


	7. Bonding

**Hey ppls, make sure to re-read cha 6 because i chamged the whole plot so if u dont read it u wont understan this chap.  
Now on to apoligies.......I'm so so so so so sorry i havent updated but i have no time, last year i didnt do my homework u can  
see that in some of my stories . but now i do..........grade 10 is pretty hard, k not really im just lazy.**

Dislaimer: psh, u know im never gonna say it.....unless lawyers come after me XD

* * *

Sakura woke up; she was lying on Sasuke's chest. She looked up to see him and saw that he was fully awake looking up at the ceiling with blank stares. She hot off him quickly.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"It's okay" he mumbled.

There was silence for a minute before Sakura asked a question.

"Sasuke…….what happened?" she asked. Sasuke turned to look at her.

"My parents……" he hesitated. "They died."

"I'm so sorry" said Sakura. And she meant it too; she knew what it felt like to lose her parents. Thankfully she had her brothers and sisters, Sasuke had no one.

"I'm ok now." He said.

They stared at each other, Sakura broke the stare.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked him. He thought and then answered.

"I don't know" he said.

"Do you want to move in with us?" she regretted asking that, she said it without thinking. She brought her hands up to her mouth as if to stop some stupid blubbering and blushed. Sasuke smiled.

"Thank you, but I think I can manage on my own" he said. Sakura nodded dumbly. She didn't want to ask the next question but she was curious.

"When is the funeral?" she asked quietly. It pained her to see Sasuke's face fall like that when she asked that question.

"Their bodies are being sent next week" he said. Sakura nodded in understanding.

"I know you probably don't want to but you should eat something." Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm not that hungry, I feel fine" he said. Sakura looked at him with worried eyes.

"Sasuke, it's Wednesday afternoon, you've been out of it for a day" she said.

"Oh…….maybe I should have something to eat" he said getting up from the bed. Sakura nodded.

"We have food prepared already and no one's home yet so you don't have to go so soon" she said. Sasuke nodded.

They were heading out the bedroom door when Sasuke, who was leading the way out, turned to look at Sakura. He was silent for a few seconds before he finally said.

"Thank you, Sakura." Those three words made Sakura's heart go faster and she blushed.

"Your welcome" she said.

* * *

**Hm, my stories are getting lamer and lamer but whatev :P**

**Review if u like, and if u dont ill have to start using those annoying methods some authors use, u know the whole  
'i wont update if i dont get 10 reviews' crap........yeah i now u dont like those so u better review!**


	8. In the know

**I'm so so sorry, i was i had a way to pay for all the time it took me 2 update. I'm in brazil :D  
Thanks so much for your reviews 3  
Heres chap 8 :3**

Disclaimer:........  


It was 3 week into September, Sakura and Sasuke had become close friends.  
Sakura had stood by Sasuke at his parents funeral and burying, she had introduced him to Naruto and Ino and she was pleased to know that Naruto and Sasuke actually got along well. Her siblings still went to the same school as her and she had made new friends.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" asked Naruto. It was Friday and they were trying to make plans for the weekend.

"How'bout movie at my house" said Sakura. They all agreed. They were talking at the school cafeteria in one of the secluded tables. Just then Ami walked up to them.

"Well, well. If it isn't crybaby Sakura and her followers" she meant Ino and Naruto. Just then she noticed Sasuke. She immediately started flirting. Sasuke looked disgusted and Sakura laughed at his expression.

"Ami, I think Sasuke's going to puke if you don't leave soon" said Sakura. Ino and Naruto snickered.

Ami overreacted and slapped Sakura on her cheek. Her brothers who were in a nearby table stood up and went to her. They grabbed Ami and took her outside to do who-knows-what to her. Sakura's sisters took her to the bathroom. Sakura was crying because she was in so much pain, not because of the slap but because of the skin contact. Her cheek was beyond red, her sisters grabbed some paper towels, got it wet with cold water and were putting it on her cheek to cool it down.

"Sakura, are you okay? Do you want to go home?" asked Sayuri. Sakura nodded.

She didn't want to explain to her friends why her cheek was all red. After the pain and gone a bit they went out of the bathroom. Naruto, Ino and Sasuke were outside.

"Sakura's going home" said Mina. Ino and Naruto looked at her with worried eyes but then said they had to go to class. Sasuke was the only one that stayed. He offered to take her home but her sisters said that they had already called Sen. He said he would wait with her so they could get to class, they agreed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm okay" said Sakura. They had managed to cover up some if the red with foundation.

They stayed like that in silence until Sen arrived. He told Sakura to get in the car because he had to talk to Sasuke. Sakura looked at him suspiciously but obeyed. From the window she could see that they had gone far so Sakura wouldn't hear.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Sen. Sasuke explained. Sen nodded and then looked like he was thinking of something.

"Come by the house at 10:00 when Sakura's sleeping. There's something you should know" said Sen. Sasuke seemed confused but agreed.

* * *

Sen was ranting the whole way home saying how this Ami girl should be punished and who knows what else. It was 9:00 when Sakura went to sleep. An hour later Sasuke arrived. Everyone was in the living room except Sakura. They sat on the couch, waiting for Sen to start.

"Sasuke, if you're going to hang out with Sakura you should know something." Sasuke payed close attention, he didn't like where this was going.

"Sakura" Sen continued "is………she's sick". Sasuke still didn't understand. Saichiro spoke.

"She has the same thing that killed Itachi" he whispered. Sasuke froze.

* * *

**What do you think? Review.  
If you'd like to see some other couples just tell me except for naruhina, i like them but in this story its naruino  
i might add some people from suna..............REVIEW!!!!!!**

* * *


	9. UPDATE

**Hey guys! SORRY I haven't updated in forever. and it will probably stay like that for the next few months. you see. I moved from Canada and am now living in Central America. and since I miss English stuff and multiculturealism and stuff. I'm going into an American University. so I'll be busy studying for the entrance exam. which is in 5 months. but I PROMISE to upload a chapter in March. PROMISE. if I don't do it...then. um. think of a punishment. so. yup. SORRY SORRY SORRY. and a BIG THANK YOU to all who read my stories. keep being awesome :D  
**


	10. READ POLL

Hiatus or gone forever?  
As you all know, I haven't updated in like forever... why? because I grew out of it :(  
I still watch Naruto every week. but I'm more interested in other stuff than updating _  
I'M SO SORRY BUT I PROMISE TO FINISH ONE STORY. Head to my profile and vote on the story that you'd like me to finish and I promise I will.


End file.
